Romaria
Romaria (ロマリア, Romaria) is an investigation officer at the Midonite Government Environment Protection Bureau and while investigating ruins, she requests the work of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter: Altar of Dragon Vein (Game Manual/Booklet) She is a video game-only character from Hunter × Hunter: Altar of Dragon Vein.Hunter × Hunter: Altar of Dragon Vein Appearance Romaria is a woman of average height, she has navy blue eyes, long cerulean colored hair that is kept in place by a yellow headband and three bang strands that are on her left, right, and middle side of her head as well as long sideburns, and she has an almond-shaped head. She wears a navy colored blazer over a white long-sleeved shirt, plain tan pants, and brown shoes. Personality For the most part, Romaria keeps a professional persona and is never afraid to use her position as a government official in sticky situations. She also has an intellectual side as she has extensive knowledge on the ruins she was tasked to inspect and preserve by her government. Plot Altar of Dragon Vein In the Wollow Forest Romaria and Ponzu are surrounded by three men. Romaria tries to reason with the men, however, Ponzu sees the futility in that. At that moment Gon and Killua arrive and defeat the men. One of the men warns the group not to enter the forest and flee. With the hostile situation settled, Romaria thanks the two and learns that they are associated with the Hunter Association. The group then meets with Chairman Netero in his airship and they are now accompanied by Leorio. Romario introduces herself to Netero as an agent of the Midonite Government Environment Protection Bureau and gives her reason for being in the Wollow Forest. Furthermore, Ponzu details that she was assigned to protect Romaria as a special mission of hers. Romaria then elaborates on the request from her government to investigate and protect a newly discovered ruins within the Wollow Forest, however, strange forces at work impede their process, which is why they sought the assistance of the Hunter Association. Gon chimes in and deduces that the men in the forest who attacked her may be connected said forces, to which, Romaria agrees. She believes that the men were hired bounty hunters while the blue wolves were cooperating with them and that they all belong to some secret organization. Killua then asks Romaria why to hire rookies like them, whereas, Netero answers it's cheaper to hire Rookie Hunters. Continuing with the topic at hand, Romaria gives the Hunter group their first assignment of investigating the Forest Ruins in the Wollow Forest. In the group's report, it's revealed that they weren't able to investigate the ruins but they did encounter a boy named Sabaki and Hisoka. Inquisitive as to why anyone would want to impede on the ruins research, Netero believes that they have inside knowledge of what is inside the ruins and want it for themselves. He also believes that the ruins entrance may be sealed by Nen, which, Romaria inquires what that is and Netero gives her a succinct explanation on it. Romaria ponders on the fact that the entrance may be sealed by Nen, though Gon thinks otherwise. Netero then advises the boys not to try and open the door by force and Gon asks Romaria if she has any clues that could help. Romaria then gives details of another ruin on a rocky wall and believes that it's related to the Forest Ruins, however, she has no other information on the location as forces also impede on that location as well. When the group returns from their excursion from the Underground Ruins, they return with Kurapika, whom although was injured in their encounter recovers quickly and offers his services. Thankful for his offer, Romaria tries to mention that she is unable to pay for his services, Kurapika offers them for free as he has a score to settle with Amane. In response to the group's desire to explore other ruins, Romaria details that she has no other information on any other new ruins. Kurapika chimes in and claims that he knows of an abandoned mansion where the newly mentioned leader of the impeding forces Zegin is. After exploring Zegin's Mansion, it's learned that Zegin's group objective is the Dragon Vein. Hearing this, Romaria deducts that the Dragon Vein is connected with the art of Feng shui and gives an elaboration on its concept involving an energy force known as 'Ki'. Basically, a Dragon Vein is a culmination of Ki produced from the surrounding earth, water, and terrain. Though this is all she has learned in her tenure as a case officer in the government. In Netero's perspective, 'Ki' is a nuance of Nen. Romaria then discloses that the unnatural energy force they found congregates close to the Forest Ruins and theorizes that the location is an underground cave and lake area, whereas, the location acts as a giant 'Ki' storehouse. Netero then discloses that their primary objective is to keep the doors to the Forest Ruins sealed. Sometime after Zegin infiltrates the Hunter Association airship, it's revealed that Zegin's main goal to use the Dragon Vein as an aura amplifier. Learning Zegin's goal Romaria chides the fact that if the government did not explore the ruins beforehand Zegin would not have found out the Dragon Vein. On the other hand, Netero reassures her that he may have already known beforehand and compliments Romaria for her vital information that had gotten them this far. With the incident in the Forest Ruins behind them, the group brings back Sabaki to the airship infirmary and Romaria looks after him. She details that she did what she could and suggests that he be treated in a hospital. Though the altar that the Dragon Vein was stored in was destroyed, she concludes that the government would have sealed the ruins to prevent further meddling from people with unscrupulous goals like Zegin and his group. She plans to give a full report to her superiors and until then she decides to look after Sabaki while the Hunter group give their report to Netero. The moment Sabaki awakens from his coma, he goes on a rampage and destroys the interior and the airship's 2nd engine. The Hunter group encounters Romaria in the airship hallway and she informs them when she let Sabaki out of her sight for a few moments he vanished and went on the rampage. Taking the initiative, Gon decides to confront Sabaki, though, Romaria tries to dissuade Gon, Netero allows it. The Hunter group with Netero and Romario all in a brand new airship with the prior one being destroyed by Sabaki's rampage discuss the matters at hand. Feeling culpable for all of the unforeseen events that occurred due to her request, she humbly apologizes. Netero, on the other hand, thanks her since had she not posted the request, Zegin would have gotten away with his plan. Upon Gon and Killua's brief excursion in the Wollow Forest, they meet and befriend a fellow Hunter by the name of Ogyu, who joins them on the airship. Ogyu introduces himself and occupation as a Card Hunter, which, perplexes Romaria. The Hunter then details what the occupation is about and goes onto explain his goal of collecting the 5 Goddess Advent Cards and that four of the Goddess Advent Cards that he managed to collect were stolen from him. This perturbs Romaria, which is why Ogyu is so frantic about the situation. So Ogyu teams up with the Hunter group and manages to retrieve four of the goddess cards that were stolen from him. Romario compliments the artwork of each card as mystical. While all seemed well, Ogyu makes an astounding revelation that one of the cards is wasn't one of them that he managed to collect. The revelation of this turn of event has Ogyu and the Hunter group hunt and locate the final card with the help of a reluctant Sabaki. With all 5 of the Goddess Advent Cards at hand, Ogyu makes his wish. Concerned if Ogyu was satisfied with his wish, Ogyu reassures her that he is. So with the departure of Sabaki, Romaria excuses herself as well as her report for the Preservation Department of the Midonite Government Environment Protection Bureau is complete so Ogyu offers to take her to her destination in his car and she agrees. The two watch as the Hunter airship takes off and heads off to places unknown. References Category:Game-only characters Category:Female characters